Hidden But Not For Long
by keepcalm90
Summary: One shot: Kurt and Sebastian's families have been friends for years but neither of them have any idea that Kurt and Sebastian have been sleeping together for months. Now,just after the two decide to finally come clean they are caught in a very compromising position.


**This one shot is for** Sarah Bak **because she followed my twitter.**

**She asked for Kurtbastian smut and here it is. With a little bit of love thrown in.**

** I hope you all enjoy.**

**I actually wrote two totally different one shots and I ended up liking both of them a lot so I will be posting the other one as well.**

* * *

_**Hidden But Not For Long**_

" I hope you all like the fondue. I made it from a new recipe."

Jennifer Smythe says as she sets out even more goodies to dip into the fondue pot.

" It's amazing Jen. I'll have to get the recipe from you." Carol smiles before dipping a piece of bread into the cheese.

" I decided to go Mexican themed with this dinner to prepare us for our cruise."

" Oh I'm so excited," Carol claps.  
" Just three more days."

" And we should take a moment to thank each of our sons for so graciously offering to watch the houses while we're away."

Joseph Smythe pats his son's shoulder while Burt does the same.

Causing both Kurt and Sebastian to blush.

" I told you it was no problem dad."  
Sebastian brushes his father off.

" Yeah dad you know I'm always happy to help out." Kurt adds.

" I know darling but it is sweet of you boys to each give up a whole two weeks of your summer just for us."

Jennifer says before turning to her son.

" Isn't Ryder going to miss you?"

" Actually mom we broke up."

" Oh honey I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

" I'm fine mom. It's no big deal."

" I'm sure there are plenty of other eligible bachelors at Harvard," Carol says with a smile.

Sebastian shrugs. " None that have really caught my eye."

" That's funny Kurt says the same thing about the boys at NYU," Burt laughs.

" Guess our boys our just picky." Joe smirks with pride.

Carol shakes her head.

" Oh no don't you listen to any of that boys. You two are just smart and holding out for a really great guy."

Kurt and Sebastian both preen at her words.

After dinner Carol and Jennifer go to the kitchen, Burt and Joe go to the living room to watch the game and Kurt and Sebastian go out for ice cream. Or at least that's what they tell their parents.

* * *

Sebastian straddles Kurt's lap in the very close confines of his car as Kurt throws his head back onto the leather upholstered seat and moans.

" God you looked so fucking sexy all through dinner. I could barely even focus on eating with you sitting across from me."

Sebastian practically rips open Kurt's shirt as he claws frantically at the fabric.

Kurt pants underneath him.

" I know what you mean. I had to keep reminding myself to eat instead of staring at your lips. I've missed them so much. Two months is too long."

" It's been like hell for me too but just wait until their gone. We'll have free reign of both of our houses for five whole days and I plan on fucking you in every single room. Plus I got tested last week and I'm clean as a whistle."

" Mmm. I love it when you talk dirty to me," Kurt giggles before cupping Sebastian's cheek. " I just got tested too. I'm all clear."

" Ahh good. Now I can't wait to fuck you raw and fill you up with my cum," Sebastian purrs before biting into Kurt collarbone and making him howl.

" Shit Bas. I'm gonna come right now if you keep talking like that."

Sebastian runs his tongue over the pale exposed flesh of Kurt's neck,  
stopping to suck just under his ear.

Kurt's foot flies up at the action and kicks right into the door of the car.

" Crap. Sorry," Kurt blushes at his overzealous behavior.

" It's okay beautiful. It is kinda cramped in here."

" Maybe we should just wait until Friday," Kurt sighs.

" Yeah maybe."

Sebastian slumps down next to him and they hold each other for a minute.

Each trying to catch their breath until Sebastian finally says Fuck it and throws his body back onto Kurt's.

His foot slamming into the door over and over as Sebastian fucks him.

* * *

" Bye you guys. Have fun."

Kurt hugs his parents at the car.

" Call us if you need anything okay and remember there's money on the fridge for food."

Carol reminds him before climbing into the front seat.

" I'll miss you guys." Sebastian hugs both his parents before they get into the back seat.

" Bye sweetheart. Thanks again."

Jennifer waves as the car pulls away.

They watch it drive up the block before Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him roughly towards his house.

They make it all the way up to his bedroom and burst through the door but they don't quite make it to the bed because neither of them can wait one more minute.

Kurt pushes Sebastian down onto the ground and climbs into his lap.

Then pulls his t shirt up over his head and tosses it behind him.

Sebastian leans up and takes one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it like it's sweet candy.

Kurt threads his fingers tightly in Sebastian's hair as he continues to mouth at his sensitive skin.

When he bites very lightly on it Kurt whimpers and tightens his grip on Sebastian's lovely locks.

Once a large love bit has formed around Kurt's now pert nipple Sebastian pops off his skin and goes right for his mouth.

They kiss until their breath is shallow and their lips are swollen and then they kiss some more.

Sebastian sits back to pull the shirt up off his perfect body and Kurt can't resist going straight for the flesh, running his warm soft tongue down Sebastian's smooth chest, stopping every so often to nip and suck at the salty skin.

He continues down until his head is buried in Sebastian's lap.

Then tugs at Sebastian's pants until they're just past his half hard erection.

He runs his tongue softly over the tip and Sebastian whimpers.

Kurt kneads Sebastian's balls while continuing to sink his mouth down around him.

Sebastian lifts his hips carefully up off the ground over and over until he's fucking Kurt's mouth.

" Holy fucking shit. I can't believe I survived two months without this," Sebastian moans as Kurt continues to take him down like a pro.

Sebastian's just on the brink of filling Kurt's waiting mouth when he pops off with a devious smirk.

Without a word he gets to his feet and goes over to Sebastian's bedside table. Taking out the bottle of piña colada flavored lube.

" Thanks for getting my favorite flavor." Kurt smiles down at him.

" It's no problem."

Sebastian smiles back as he watches Kurt drop his pants and underwear to the ground.

He licks his lips at the sight of Kurt naked again.

He can still remember that very first time. It was six months ago but it felt like just yesterday.

Kurt pours some lube into his palm and reaches down to stroke lazily at his beautiful cock.

Sebastian needs to be that hand. More than he's ever needed anything before.

Kurt continues to stroke himself as he gets on his knees in front of Sebastian.

Kurt takes Sebastian's hand and replaces it with his own.

Sebastian bits his lips at the feeling of Kurt in his palm again. It's so good.

He gives him a light squeeze and Kurt doubles over in pleasure. His forehead landing on Sebastian's shoulder.

Kurt pours a drop of the lube onto the skin were Sebastian's neck meets his shoulder and then laps at it hungrily.

Sebastian can no longer take all this torturous foreplay. He needs to fuck Kurt right now.

He drops his hand which causes their hard wet erections to rub together every so slightly and they both stutter.

Then he yanks the bottle of lube out of Kurt's hand and pours out a more then ample amount onto two of his fingers.

Sliding them teasingly down the crack of Kurt's ass before pushing both of them all the way in.

" Ahh," Kurt screams out and it sounds like music to Sebastian's ears.

He's missed Kurt's screams of pleasure most of all.

Kurt begins to slide up and down on the two fingers as Sebastian scissors them in and out of his needy body.

He's so tight and hot and wanting Sebastian nearly starts to shake from the anticipation of the power house fuck their about to have.

He pulled his fingers out quickly and Kurt whimpers desperately at the loss.

But in a heartbeat he spins Kurt's tiny body around with ease and pulls him back until his perfectly rounded ass is hovering right over his lap.

Sebastian gets up on his knees and slams into Kurt quickly.

He throws his head back and Sebastian leans down to mouth at the side of his neck.

His hips snapping over and over as he covers Kurt with kisses.

" Fuck Sebastian. Harder," Kurt begs.

Sebastian holds onto his hips painfully tight so he can pound into him.

When Sebastian finally loosens his grip Kurt's body melts onto the floor and Sebastian takes it as an opportunity to change the position a little.

He slides out and quickly covers Kurt's entire body with his own, rubbing his cock teasingly over Kurt's hole a few times before slamming back in and fucking him into his bedroom floor.

Sebastian can feel the tight pressure building deep up in his lower abdomen and all too soon he's filling Kurt up. The way he's been dreaming about doing for the past two months.

He pulls out, rolls Kurt over and sinks his mouth down around him in an instant.

With a few bobs of Sebastian's head Kurt is coming hard down his throat and Sebastian eagerly swallows down every last drop.

He slides off Kurt and collapses beside his spent body.

Kurt's breathing erratically and when Sebastian lays down beside him he starts to giggle.

" What's so funny?" Sebastian asks breathlessly.

" Oh nothing. I think I'm just so thoroughly fucked that I can't help but laugh."

" Well I'm glad I could be of service." Sebastian winks.

Suddenly Kurt stops laughing.

" Sebastian I think I'm in love with you," he says seriously.

Sebastian turns on his side and smiles brightly at Kurt.

" Well I don't think I love you."

Kurt pouts and is just about to roll away when Sebastian stops him.

" I know I love you Kurt. I've know it since I was fifteen and you made me that awful mixed tape for my birthday and I listened to it like a million times. But I was sure of it when we made love for the first time right there on that bed."

He points over to the bed they never made it to.

" I only dated Ryder to try and get over you, but it didn't work. It just made me miss you that much more."

Kurt curls up to Sebastian's side and kisses his temple.

" Maybe I could move up to Boston," he whispers.

" But Kurt what about New York? It's your dream city. I could never ask you to leave it for me."

" But I'm miserable there without you. I tried being with people too but all I could think about was you. I actually started counting the days until I knew I would be back here to see you and then when you came to visit me on my birthday and we made love I knew it. That you were the one. Besides they have performing art schools in Boston right?"

Sebastian hugs Kurt tightly to his chest.

" You know what this all means right?"

" That we actually have to tell our parents we're together," Kurt laughs.

" I can just hear the wedding plans already."

Kurt shrugs. " Who knows. Maybe it won't be so bad."

* * *

The next day they're cuddled up on the couch at Kurt's house because he has the bigger tv.

Since it's so warm out they didn't bother putting clothes on after their morning round of shower sex.

They each just slipped on boxers and went straight for the couch.

Kurt picked Across The Universe as the first movie to watch.

Now they're about halfway through and Sebastian's getting extra handsy.

His nimble fingers run down Kurt's chest before circling his navel.

Kurt cranes his neck back on Sebastian's chest and their lips met in an upside down kiss.

Kurt rolls in his arms until they're chest to chest and kissing passionately.

Since there isn't much fabric between them they waste no time ridding each other of their boxers.

Kurt straddles Sebastian's lap and licks his palm a few times before he starts to slowly jerk him off.

He collects the precome at the tip and uses it as an added lubricant.

Then stokes Sebastian smoothly up and down until he's hard as a rock.

Kurt's still pretty stretched out from their shower romp so he doesn't need to be prepped or lubed. He simply positions himself right over Sebastian's lap and sinks all the way down on his always amazing cock.

Kurt's so deep in the moment that he doesn't hear his phone vibrating on the table. He doesn't hear his father calling to say that they're on their way home because the cruise had to dock for mechanical problems.

Kurt puts both his hands on Sebastian's chest. Rubbing over his nipples as he rolls his hips down harder into his lap.

Their fingers intertwine and with the added leverage Kurt leaned back until Sebastian is rubbing over his prostate.

Kurt arches his hips and starts to bounce quickly up and down.

" Ahh- ahh fuck. Kurt baby you look so good riding me like this," Sebastian shouts.

Kurt bites his lip and nods sharply.

" And you feel so fucking good inside me. I can't wait until we get to do this everyday."

Kurt speeds up as his body begins to shake and he's just about to come when the front door unlocks and all the parents walk in.

Carol gasp, Jennifer covers her eyes and both their fathers turn away.

Kurt shrieks and collapses onto Sebastian's chest, pulling the throw off the back of the couch to cover them.

Sebastian is so mortified that all he can do is laugh. Between the shocked looks on the parents faces and the fact that he can hear Kurt cursing into his neck. This is all pretty fucking funny.

Then Sebastian says the very first thing that comes to his mind.

" Hey everybody. Kurt and I have good news. We're in love and moving in together."


End file.
